The present invention relates to veterinary medicine, and more particularly to a novel device or appliance for use by a veterinarian in isolating and stabilizing the leg of a small animal, such as a canine or feline, in order to facilitate administration of fluid by intravenous feeding.
In the practice of veterinary medicine relating to small animals, it is common for a veterinarian to be confronted with caring for a dog or cat (Canis familaris or Felis catus) which has become sick or injured, necessitating intravenous feeding of the animal. For instance, dogs and cats can contract diseases which can lead to diarrhea, vomiting and shock and eventual death unless the animal is fed intravenously. Additionally, physically injured dogs and cats may become dehydrated or lapse into shock and the preferred treatment in replenishing fluids is through intravenous feeding.
Conventionally, the sick or injured animal is placed on a table in a so-called "pronated" position. This refers to the positioning of the animal with its head erect and front legs extended so that it paws face downwardly. The radio-ulnar portion (hereinafter called simply "ulnar" portion) of each of the front legs rest against the table and are bent relative to the upper or humeral portions. A tourniquet is then compressed around the humeral portion of a selected front leg so that distension of the cephalic vein occurs. That portion of the cephalic vein which extends along the ulnar portion of the leg is located by the veterinarian and a catheter is inserted thereinto. A tube connected to a bottle of suitable intravenous fluid is disposed above the animal, connected to the catheter, and the fluid is "dripped" into the cephalic vein so that it circulates into the cardiovascular system of the animal.
If the animal is particularly sick or injured, intravenous feeding over a period of several days may be required. In that case, it is necessary to prevent the animal from flexing or bending the ulnar portion of its leg (which is receiving the intravenous feeding) beyond a predetermined extent toward the humeral portion in order to ensure that blood flow through the cephalic vein does not become constricted. It is sometimes conventional veterinary practice to provide some type of brace or splint on the leg to maintain it in a fixed, unbendable position so that the animal may not flex its leg beyond some predetermined extent. When it is understood that intravenous feeding may occur over several days and that the animal will assume different lying positions tending to cause flexing, it can be seen that it is important to isolate the front leg so that such flexing does not occur beyond a predetermined extent.
However, there is a problem with conventional splints or braces because they do not permit the animal to stand with the leg being administered in an extended, standing position. As the animal tends to improve during intravenous feeding, it may wish to stand and walk around. With the selected leg in a bent position, maintained so by a brace or splint, it is impossible for the animal to extend its leg and it may injure itself if extension is attempted.
Another problem with conventional braces or splints for use on small animals resides in the fact that the brace must be taped onto the humeral portion of the animal's front leg to secure the brace thereon. The tape may constrict the cephalic vein which would interfere with the free flow of intravenous fluid being administered.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel veterinary appliance for use on a selected front leg of a small animal, such as a canine or feline, which includes a brace means detachably mountable on the leg for limiting the extent to which the ulnar portion of the leg may be bent toward its associated humeral portion while, nevertheless, permitting substantially unconstrained movement of the leg to an extended position.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an appliance, as described above, in which the brace means includes a first section mountable on and affixed to the ulnar portion and a second section connected thereto which is configured to engage the humeral portion and transfer a reactive force to the ulnar portion to prevent further bending of the ulnar portion toward the humeral portion after bending to a predetermined angular position has occurred. This construction permits a veterinarian to place a sick or injured dog or cat on a table in the pronated position, mount the brace means thereon, and administer intravenous feeding. Because the brace means of the present invention limits the extent to which the ulnar portion of the leg may be bent toward its associated humeral portion, preventing of constricting or occluding the cephalic vein is ensured. On the other hand, the animal may be permitted to extend its leg so that it may walk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a veterinary appliance, as described above, in which the first and second sections are adjustable, relative to one another, so that the predetermined angular position sought to be limited between the ulnar and humeral portions may be selected as desired.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood after a consideration of the following drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.